One Day With You
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: <html><head></head>[HIATUS!] [chap 1 update] [hunhan] [twoshoot] Sehun menyusul Luhan ke Beijing. Mereka hanya punya satu hari untuk melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkan oleh si magnae tersebut. Awalnya Luhan menolak. Namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri, dirinya pun merasa senang saat mereka bersama. [yaoi] [DLDR!]</html>


**HunhanKaisoo Presents**

**One Day With You**

**Cast :**

**Hunhan**

**Rated T**

**Fluff, Romance, Drama**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi, BoysLove**

**BGM:**

**Suju's Henry & Red Velvet's Seulgi - Butterfly**

**EXO-K – Lucky**

**Inifinite – Man in Love**

**Park Janghyun – Two People**

**Happy Reading guys!**

**Keep Calm and Ship Hunhan!**

* * *

><p>"Hai Hyung."<p>

Luhan membeku. Berubah menjadi patung saat bersitatap dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah bertengger manis di depan pintu rumahnya. Ini masih siang, Luhan yakin benar akan hal tersebut. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua dan keadaan di luar memang sedang terik-teriknya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sama sekali bukan. Luhan ingat sekali, pukul dua siang adalah waktu yang biasanya digunakan para member untuk mendekam di dalam studio atau sedang melakukan rehearsal. Mengingat jadwal mereka yang memang sangat padat beberapa minggu belakangan, wajar saja rasanya jika dia merasa heran. Kehadiran Sehun bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah ia antisipasi sebelumnya. Alih-alih merasa terkejut, dia malah merasa sebal bukan main. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu berada di sini? Apa dia kabur?

"Sehun?"

Pria satunya lagi mengangguk lucu, dia memperbaiki tatanan topinya yang kebesaran, tersenyum sumringah sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. "Benar. Ini aku, Luhan Hyung." Dia bergerak maju, berniat memeluk tubuh Luhan namun malah harus kecewa saat pria mungil itu menghindar. Ada apa dengan Bambinya? Seingat Sehun mereka baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tuntut Luhan, memandang ke belakang Sehun, menerka-nerka apakah ada orang lain yang ikut bersamanya. Sayangnya tidak. Sehun memang berangkat sendiri, tanpa para member juga manajer mereka. Hal ini seolah menegaskan kecurigaan Luhan. Dia semakin jengkel dan menatap berang ke arah si magnae. "Kau datang sendiri? Kau kabur?" Luhan tidak percaya jika dirinya akan memekik layaknya seorang wanita, namun dia juga tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak membentak Sehun. Sial. Mereka bisa berada dalam masalah jika benar hal itulah yang terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak pria itu? Dia bukan seorang bocah lagi, demi Tuhan. Sehun sudah berusia 21 tahun dan seharusnya dia mampu bertindak seperti pria dewasa kan? Kabur ke Beijing di saat para sasaeng mereka masih berkeliaran bukanlah opsi yang bagus. Meski harus Luhan akui, dengan dandanan seperti itu—Sehun mengenakan mantel super tebal berwarna merah muda dengan topi pantai berwarna senada yang terduduk manis di atas kepalanya—mungkin akan sedikit butuh usaha ekstra untuk mengenali bocah tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, mata lensa itu lebih tajam daripada mata burung hantu. Akan banyak gossip yang bermunculan jika fans mereka mengetahui keberadaan Sehun di Beijing. Hubungan Luhan dan pria itu akan menguak ke permukaan dan—

Fuck. Luhan bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan seberapa besar resiko yang mesti mereka tanggung.

"Tidak!" bantah Sehun cepat-cepat. Dia membuka topi konyolnya, melemparkan tatapan tak kalah kesal pada Luhan. "Aku sudah meminta izin."

Luhan bersedekap tangan, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda bahwa ia semakin meragukan pembelaan Sehun. "Junmyeon tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Apa?" Sehun membulatkan mata. Dia mendesis geram, "aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menghubungimu sejak kami berangkat ke bandara beberapa jam yang lalu. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan datang."

"Tapi aku tidak menerima kabar apapun." Sahut Luhan, jengah. "Jika kau berniat menipuku, aku bersumpah akan memukulmu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengerutkan bibir, merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Luhan. Brengsek benar si Kim Junmyeon itu. Dia sudah membuat Sehun berubah menjadi pria nakal di mata kekasihnya sendiri. "Aku tidak berbohong," ujarnya bersikeras. "Lihat mataku dan kau akan tahu bahwa aku tidak sedang menipumu! Aku serius, Bambi Hyung. Lagipula, kenapa kau malah marah sih? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Aku tahu kau merindukanku sebanyak aku merindukanmu. Kau bahkan menghubungi Jongin sebanyak sepuluh kali sehari hanya untuk memastikan agar aku tidak sering-sering berdekatan dengan Tao." Sehun terengah-engah. Tidak memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk memotong, dia melanjutkan, "satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Seharusnya kau bisa menyingirkan sedikit gengsimu dan memelukku sekarang juga. Ucapkan kata-kata manis lalu kita akan berciuman. Seharusnya itu yang kau lakukan! Aku tidak percaya ini. Sambutan macam apa yang baru saja kau berikan pada pria setampan aku, huh? Aku bahkan harus—"

"Yak!" Luhan memukul lengan pria tersebut, menulikan telinganya dari ringisan perih Sehun. "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku bukannya tidak senang dengan kehadiranmu, tapi—" pria mungil itu menggigit bibir, "—ada banyak sekali sasaeng fans yang mengikuti kalian akhir-akhir ini. Aku takut kau akan ketahuan. Kita bisa tamat jika mereka tahu kau ada di rumahku, Sehun-ah."

"Aku sudah menyamar dengan baik," Sehun menjawab sebal. Dia merentangkan tangan, berputar-putar di depan Luhan sambil terus mengoceh. "Lihat ini."

"Penyamaranmu terlalu konyol. Kau bisa dicurigai."

Sehun mendecak. "Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan tampil keren dan memukau, sayang." Dia berjalan satu langkah lebih maju, sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Luhan.

"Terserah," jawab Luhan, acuh. "Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, "Tentu saja aku mau bertemu denganmu. Kau sedang sakit dan sebagai seorang kekasih yang perhatian, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menemanimu. Lagipula aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Bambi."

Wajah Luhan memerah, dia menunduk gugup. Perkataan Sehun seakan menohoknya. Dia juga merindukan pria itu. Hanya saja waktu mereka tidak tepat untuk bertemu. "Aku tidak separah itu." ujarnya pelan. "Kau berlebihan dan tindakanmu ini bisa membahayakan grup kita."

Sehun mendengus marah, kilatan tajam tampak dari balik maniknya. Suasana hati pria itu berubah dengan cepat. "Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak memikirkan orang lain? Coba pikirkan aku. Pikirkan perasaanku yang sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya?" tanya pria itu, sarat kekesalan.

Luhan terdiam. Mendadak kehilangan berbagai kalimat yang telah ia susun di dalam kepalanya. Sehun marah dan entah bagaimana perasaannya diliputi dengan berbagai rasa bersalah. "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

Sehun mendecih, "Tampaknya kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku. Baiklah, aku bisa pergi."

Dia berbalik, berjalan lesu, sengaja menundukkan kepala, memperlihatkan ekspresi mengiba dan melangkah keluar dari teras rumah. Sial, tampaknya keputusan Sehun mendatangi Luhan malah membawa dampak buruk terhadap hubungan mereka. Dia tidak menampik adanya sebuah keinginan agar Luhan menahannya. Bagaimanapun perjuangan Sehun untuk bisa datang ke Beijing patut diapresiasi. Dia tidak mungkin langsung pulang begitu saja kan? Jongin bisa menertawainya semalam suntuk. Uh, memikirkan itu saja membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Ayolah.. Tahan aku Luhan. Ayo." Sehun bergumam sendiri, melirik dari sudut matanya, menunggu reaksi pria mungil tersebut. Tapi dia tidak melihat pergerakan apapun dari kekasihnya, Brengsek, gerbang itu sudah ada di depan matanya. Jadi inikah yang Luhan inginkan? Sehun mendesah kecewa, rasa-rasanya ingin menangis saja. Luhan memang tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Dia benci melihat Sehun. Dia menggunakan sasaeng fans sebagai alasan untuk mengusir Sehun. Dia—apa dia sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka? Itu sebabnya dia ingin beristirahat?

Apa jangan-jangan… Luhan sudah memiliki pacar baru? Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak termangu dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya menegang, seluruh sarafnya berubah kaku dan itu sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Berbagai bayangan tentang Luhan yang sedang bercumbu dengan pria lain beramai-ramai memenuhi kepalanya, berputar cepat seperti kaset rusak. Oh tidak-tidak. Luhan bukan orang yang seperti itu! Dia tidak mungkin mencampakkan Sehun. Tapi—

Sehun menahan napas. Semuanya seolah berkesinambungan. Luhan yang tidak pernah menghubunginya. Luhan yang tidak membalas setiap pesannya. Luhan yang bersikap dingin. Luhan yang terlihat acuh. Luhan yang—

"Fuck! AHHH!" Sebuah debuman kuat dibalik punggungnya membuat Sehun mengerang. Nyeri merambat dari tulang ekor hingga ke kepala. Suaranya tercekat, pinggangnya terasa berat dan sakit. Pria itu memejamkan mata, mengumpat dengan berbagai kata kotor sambil menunduk memegang pinggulnya. Dia mendesis, terengah-engah kala merasakan bobot tak lazim yang bergantungan seperti kera di belakangnya. Mendadak semua pikiran tentang Luhan yang berselingkuh buyar begitu saja. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ugh," Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang sedang memeluk lehernya.

"Jangan pergi." Luhan melilit pinggang Sehun semakin erat. Dia menggigit bibir, rona merah menjalari pipinya. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau mau memaafkanku." Dia berucap pelan, lebih mirip sebuah lirihan. Luhan tidak berniat mengusir Sehun sebenarnya. Dia hanya mengungkapkan rasa khawatirnya saja. Tapi Sehun malah merajuk dan berniat pergi.

Sehun menyeringai. Dalam hati menjerit lega karna ternyata Luhan masih peduli padanya. Karna ternyata Luhan masih menginginkan ia untuk tinggal. _Well,_ kalau begitu syukurlah. Dia tidak perlu mendengar tawa menyebalkan Jongin saat kembali ke Seoul.

* * *

><p>"Lihatlah." Sehun menyodorkan handphonenya pada Luhan.<p>

Pria mungil itu mengerutkan dahi, dia meletakkan piring berisi spaghetti di atas meja makan, duduk di sebelah Sehun sambil memperhatikan layar handphone pemuda tersebut. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya heran, dia memperhatikan dengan teliti deretan tulisan-tulisan yang ada di sana, mencoba mencernanya lamat-lamat. Dia terdiam selama berpuluh-puluh detik, dahinya semakin berkerut saat menangkap kata-kata aneh di dalam handphone itu. Apa-apaan ini semua?! Mencuci pakaian? Mandi bersama? Kisseu? Membuat bayi? Memancing? Belanja? Meniup balon?

"Itu adalah list hal-hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu selama satu hari ke depan."

"Mwo?!" sembur Luhan tak percaya, memekik dengan nada suara yang melengking. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Hal-hal konyol seperti ini? Sehun sudah tidak waras? Apa otaknya tertinggal di Seoul?

Sehun mengangguk santai, dia menggeser piring Luhan ke hadapannya, meraih garpu yang ada di atas meja, lalu menyantap spaghettinya dengan tenang. Matanya berkilat penuh kemenangan. Sambil menelan untaian-untaian pasta tersebut, dia meneruskan, "Kau sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginanku hari ini."

Oh sial. Terkutuklah dengan semua janji itu. Luhan mungkin patut menyalahkan mulutnya yang sudah mengatakan akan melakukan semua keinginan Sehun. T—tapi itu juga diluar kontrolnya, demi bokong sexy Kyungsoo! Dia begitu panik kala Sehun mengatakan ingin kembali ke Seoul. Dan ucapan gila tersebut melucur begitu saja dari kedua belah bibir Luhan. Seharusnya dia tahu jika Sehun adalah pria yang licik. Dia akan memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Luhan untuk keuntungannya. Uh, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Tentu saja kau harus menuruti kemauanku, sayang." Sehun menginterupsi pikirannya.

Luhan memandang kesal pada pemuda itu. "Tapi ini semua konyol. Lagipula aku sedang sakit."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. "Aku rasa kau cukup sehat untuk melakukannya."

"Kau membuat list ini sendiri?" Luhan mendecak tak percaya.

Pria satunya lagi menggeleng, tawa geli hampir keluar dari mulutnya. "Itu semua sumbangan dari para member. Aku sudah memilahnya, dan menurutku semua usulan itulah yang terbaik."

Brengsek. Mereka semua mengerjainya. "Membuat bayi? Ini pasti usulanmu kan?" Luhan mendecih sinis.

"Waw, ternyata kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik."

"Bajingan!" Luhan memukul kepala belakang Sehun, membuat pria itu tersedak dan hampir memuntahkan makanannya. Tapi apa peduli Luhan? Pemuda itu malah semakin gencar menghajar Sehun. "Kau kira aku mau melakukannya?!"

"Kau sudah berjanji!" rengut Sehun. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan dramatis. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan janjimu ya?!"

Luhan memutar kedua matanya dengan sebal. "Ini semua tidak masuk akal! Mencuci pakaian? Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Aku punya pelayan yang bisa mengurusi hal-hal semacam itu. Mandi bersama? Aku tahu pikiran busuk macam apa yang singgah di otakmu, magnae. Kau pasti ingin menggerayangiku kan? Kisseu? Membuat bayi? Kau kira aku wanita?" gertaknya berapi-api.

Sehun baru hendak membuka mulutnya, ingin meneriakkan pembelaan namun harus terhenti karrna Luhan langsung memotong ucapannya.

"Memancing? Belanja? Kau mau kita ditangkap penggemar?!" jeritnya histeris.

Sehun bungkam. Luhan benar juga. "Baiklah. Untuk opsi belanja, aku akan menghapusnya. Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mencuci pakaian bersama, mandi, kisseu, membuat bayi, meniup balon dan memancing. Oke?"

"Tidak!" tolak Luhan, tegas. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau—" Sehun menggeram rendah. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan pergi ke bandara sekarang juga. Dan yang pasti tanpa penyamaran!"

"YAK!"

"Selamat tinggal!"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Bersiaplah melihat berita di internet. Para penggemar pasti akan heboh dan hubungan kita cepat atau lambat pasti terungkap."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Anyeong, Luhan Hyung."

"Baiklah!" Luhan mengepalkan tangan, berjuang keras untuk tidak menjambak rambut Sehun. "Aku mau melakukannya. Tapi untuk opsi 'membuat bayi'—" Sehun berbalik dan menyeringai padanya. "—aku tidak bisa melakukannya hari ini. Aku bisa sakit lagi, Sehun."

Sehun bersungut-sungut. Membuat bayi adalah opsi paling menyenangkan baginya. Tapi daripada tidak sama sekali? Lagipula dia harus kembali ke Seoul besok siang. Para penggemar akan curiga jika tidak melihat keberadaannya di perform EXO nanti. "Oke. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> **Mencuci Pakaian**

"Aku tidak punya baju kotor," Luhan merengut, melihat malas ke dalam sebuah tong kecil di sudut kamarnya. Dia menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang berdiri di dekat ranjang. "Tampaknya kita tidak akan bisa mencuci bersama hari ini."

Sehun menyeringai, dia menarik cepat seprai tempat tidur Luhan, mengabaikan pelototan kaget dari pemuda yang satunya. Luhan berlari tergesa ke arah Sehun, mencegah pria itu untuk membuka seprai kesayangannya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku sedang membuka sepraimu dan kita akan mencucinya." Jawab Sehun, enteng.

Luhan terkesiap, "Tapi—"

"Jangan banyak protes. Bantu aku membawa semua ini ke taman belakang." Mereka memang berniat akan mencuci di halaman belakang. Sekalian menjemurnya di sana. Cuaca masih cuku terik.

"Kenapa harus mencuci pakaian sih? Kita bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan."

Sehun menatap tajam pada kekasihnya. "Mana ku tahu. Tanya saja pada Kyungsoo Hyung." Dia menarik lagi sisa seprai yang masih menggantung. "Kau ini sebenarnya iklas tidak sih? Kalau kau memang merasa terbebani, ya sudah. Aku bisa kembali sekarang. Lagipula—"

"Oke!" sentak Luhan. "Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi." dia meraih selimutnya yang ada di lantai, dan berjalan cepat ke luar kamar. Sial. Kyungsoo pasti terlalu banyak menonton drama.

Sehun tertawa jahil. Rasanya..menyenangkan sekali bisa membully pria mungil itu.

.

.

Luhan terbelalak. Menatap kolam kecil yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan ngeri. Sehun pasti telah menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan kolam tersebut, karna—hei! Keluarga Luhan tidak pernah memakai kolam karet milik anak-anak di rumah mereka.

"Kau suka?"

Sehun datang dari arah belakang, melempar seprai ke dalam kolam penuh air dan deterjen lalu merampas selimut yang ada di tangan Luhan. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada selimut tersebut.

"Suka katamu?" Luhan memicing tajam. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatku harus merasa suka pada kolam karet bergambar putri duyung ini. Lagipula, bagaimana kita akan mencucinya? Itu melelahkan sekali, Sehun."

Sehun merangkul mesra pundak Luhan, mengecup pelipisnya lalu menyeringai nakal. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

.

.

Oh, tidak. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Ini menyebalkan sekali. Seharusnya dia bersantai saja di dalam kamarnya saat ini. Bukannya bersusah-susah mencuci seprai. Sinar matahari seolah membakar kulitnya, dan dia tidak suka itu. Luhan mengerucutkan bibir, memperbaiki posisi topinya, menarik ujung celana, menjejalkan kaki ke dalam kolam lalu menginjak seprai tersebut. Dia berjengit merasakan betapa segarnya air rendaman itu di sela-sela jari kakinya, matanya membulat kala melihat busa yang keluar dari sana semakin banyak. "Whoa." Dia terpelongo kagum. Tidak menyangka sama sekali jika rasa segar di bawah sana mampu menaikkan semangatnya. Si mungil itu menginjak semakin dalam pada seprai tersebut. Sesaat melupakan sosok Sehun yang tengah memandangnya dari belakang.

Pria itu menggeleng-geleng kecil. Mengambil selang air, memutarnya lalu mendekati Luhan. Mengisi semakin banyak air ke dalamnya. Luhan tidak memedulikan Sehun. Senang menyelimutinya dengan cepat. Dia meloncat kecil seperti bayi rusa. Tertawa lucu saat busa-busa itu naik mencapai lututnya.

"Sekarang kau suka?"

Luhan terdiam. Rona merah samar-samar memenuhi pipinya. "Ini cukup menyenangkan." Akunya malu-malu. Dia melompat sekali lagi, tersenyum sumringah tatkala busa detergen itu mengenai tangannya.

Sehun mendengus. Cepat benar perubahan suasana hati kekasihnya itu. Tadi dia marah-marah. Sekarang lihatlah tingkahnya. _Well,_ tampaknya saran Kyungsoo Hyung cukup berguna. "Kita harus mencuci seprai itu. Injak lebih keras lagi."

Luhan menurut. Dia menginjak penuh semangat pada kain-kain tersebut. Sesekali akan memekik saat merasakan kakinya hampir terpeleset. Topinya sampai terjatuh ke luar kolam, namun tampaknya dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Melihat kelakukan Luhan, rasanya mustahil jika menganggap bahwa pria itu lebih tua darinya. Luhan memiliki kepribadian seperti anak kecil. Dia gampang merajuk dan marah, tapi gampang juga untuk dibujuk dan dirayu. Dia sangat peduli pada semua orang, tapi terkadang suka bertindak seenaknya. Luhan itu—aneh dan unik. Sehun kira dirinya tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Namun melihat Luhan yang sedang tertawa cerah di depannya membuat dia mesti menyangkal pemikiran tersebut. Luhan dengan gampang bisa membuatnya kembali pada lumbung sesat bernama kasih sayang. Dan Sehun merasa…dia tidak ingin keluar lagi dari tempat itu. Selamanya.

"Ayo masuk, Sehun-ah!"

"Baiklah."

"Jangan menginjak kakiku! Yak!"

"Geser sedikit. Jangan bermain-main saja, sayang."

"Aku tidak bermain. Aku sedang mencuci! Lihat! Ah~~ Jangan menginjakku! Kau tuli ya?"

"Kalau begitu jangan melompat-lompat terus."

"Jangan memelukku. Aish.. Sana menjauh!"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memeluk kekasihku sendiri?"

"Aku sesak napas. Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

"Lepas!" jerit Luhan.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ah.. Yah! Yah! Ahhhh!"

Mereka terjatuh, saling bertindihan di dalam kolam tersebut. Tampaknya mereka harus mandi bersama setelah ini.

Sehun tersenyum mesum, tapi sebuah jambakan di rambutnya membuat ia berteriak.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong> **Mandi bersama**

"Aku bersumpah jika kau menggerayangiku sesaat lagi, aku akan menenggelamkanmu di dalam bathup, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menelan ludah, dia mengangguk yakin lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu ke dalam kamar mandi. Ini adalah usulan dari Jongin. Entah dia harus berterimakasih atau malah sebaliknya. Luhan tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, dia selalu memegang teguh sebuah sumpah. Jika dia mengatakan tidak ingin disentuh, maka sudah sewajibnya Sehun tidak melakukan itu. Tapi—aish. Susah sekali menahan hasratnya jika melihat tubuh telanjang Luhan. Seakan ada magnet yang menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekati pemuda mungil itu terus-menerus. Sehun mengerang frustasi. Berdiri di depan shower sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

Luhan sendiri merasa was-was bukan main. Dia mengencangkan ikatan tali bathrobenya, memelototi Sehun, lalu perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam bathup. Kamar mandi Luhan memang luas. Jadi pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua area. Luhan di dalam bathup, dan Sehun di bawah shower. Namun nampaknya opsi tersebut sangat menyiksa Sehun.

Luhan membuka bathrobenya dengan perlahan, sengaja membelakangi Sehun untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Dia menahan napas. Dingin memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Samar-samar pemuda itu bisa mendengar erangan tertahan Sehun dari belakang, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Dasar mesum. Usianya bahkan baru menginjak 21 tahun. Tapi kenapa otaknya hanya dipenuhi dengan seks saja?

"Kau tahu, tubuhmu bagus sekali, Lu. Kau merawatnya dengan baik."

Entah itu pujian atau apa, yang pasti Luhan tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan Sehun. Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di dalam bathup, memejamkan mata sambil bersandar nyaman di sana. Jantungnya bertalu kuat, dan dia belum pernah merasa segugup ini di depan seseorang.

"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana aku bisa kemari?" suara serak Sehun menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Luhan membuka mata, melirik Sehun dengan ragu-ragu. Dan yeaaah. Dia menyesalinya. Sehun sedang telanjang, abs-nya terlihat jelas, otot-otot di lengannya tampak liat dan menggoda, belum lagi dengan rambutnya yang basah. Lalu—benda yang ada di bawah sana.. Uh, kau kemanakan matamu Luhan? Fokus. Fokus.

"Aku tidak terlalu penasaran," suara Luhan bergetar, dan dia merutuknya di dalam hati.

Sehun tertawa kecil, mengibaskan seluruh rambutnya ke belakang, merentangkan tangan ke depan, membiarkan guyuran air di atasnya jatuh semakin deras. Sikapnya itu mengundang suara kesiap dari Luhan. Si mungil itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Dia berubah semerah tomat. Keparat. Berapa kali sudah dalam sehari ini dia merona?

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan harus menyelesaikan semua rekamanku terlebih dahulu hanya untuk bisa mengunjungimu hari ini." Junmyeon sampai harus menungguinya di gedung manajemen hanya demi melihat Sehun menyelesaikan bagian koreonya. Mereka memang akan comeback beberapa minggu lagi. Dan absennya Luhan di beberapa konser mereka akhir-akhir ini tampaknya membuat fokus Sehun berkurang. Karna itu pihak manajemen mengizinkannya pergi menemui Luhan. Itupun hanya sehari saja

Luhan menunduk, memainkan busa di tangannya dengan gugup. "Terimakasih."

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kau sakit parah bahkan sampai tidak bisa memakan apapun. Dan ternyata itu tidak benar. Syukurlah."

Luhan berdeham salah tingkah. Tidak berani melihat kemanapun kecuali menunduk.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sehun berujar. "Sungguh."

Luhan menggigit bibir. Sehun selalu bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan gamblang. Sedang Luhan? Dia tidak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya. "Aku tahu."

"Aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Luhan mengedikkan bahu.

"Kenapa selama ini kau tidak mau menerima panggilanku?" Sehun meraih shamponya dan menuangkan cairan tersebut ke atas kepala.

"Aku pernah menghubungimu. Tapi kau tidak menerimanya. Kau terlalu sibuk dan aku berpikir untuk tidak perlu mengganggumu dulu."

"Aku kira jika aku terus-terusan bermain di instagram dan selalu menekan tombol like pada setiap gambar Miranda, kau akan cemburu dan langsung menghubungiku."

Oh jadi dia sengaja? Seandainya Sehun tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Luhan. Dia bahkan hampir saja membuang Iphone 6 nya kala mengetahui tindakan pria itu. Tentu saja Luhan cemburu! Hanya saja dia cukup pintar menyembunyikan kemarahannya dengan tidak memaki-maki Sehun di instagram. Itulah sebabnya Luhan tidak pernah memposting satu buah gambar pun di akunnya. Dia kesal melihat Sehun yang kin telah meng-unfollow semua Hyung termasuk dirinya! Dia benci saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun menggunakan akun instagramnya untuk melihat-lihat gambar setengah telanjang milik model-model tersebut! Memangnya Luhan kurang apa? Sial. Katakan padanya, dia kurang apa? Jika Sehun begitu menyukai dada wanita, tidak seharusnya dia mengencani Luhan kan? Astaga, amarahnya benar-benar meluap tak tertahan kala mendengar Sehun mengucapkan nama wanita itu. Bahkan air di dalam bathup pun tidak bisa membuat gerahnya hilang!

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Dia tidak lebih manis dariku." Sahut Luhan, mulai ketus. Dia menggosok brutal seluruh lengannya, membuat air yang ada di dalam sana beriak keras.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Dalam hati sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan memang sedang cemburu. Penyangkalan itu meyakinkannya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I MISS YOU LU GE~~<strong>

**LUHAN BABY~~**

**COMEBACK PLEASEE!**

Aku kangen bgt ama baby Luhan. Dan ff ini adalah hasil kangen aku sama dia.

Ancur ya? Scenenya banyak yang maksa gak sih?

Duh, jadi malu.

Maklum aja ya. Ini ngerjainnya dari tadi pagi. Kilat dan gak liat-liat lagi. Yang penting ngetik aja. Wkwkwkw. Jadi udah pasti aneh.

Dan yeaaah. Aku malah numpuk ff lagi sekarang. Sebenarnya mau bikin oneshoot. Tpi takut kepanjangan trus ngebosenin. Jadinya dibagi dua.

Mianhamnida. /bow/

Review Juseyo!


End file.
